Forever and Always
by Dark-Side12
Summary: "-Te amaré por siempre y para siempre." One-shot Faberry.


**Bueno, estoy teniendo un raro bloqueo y estaba tirada en mi cama escuchando música cuando sonó una canción que... Bueno, no sé, se me ocurrió esta cosa.**

 ***se va corriendo***

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always.**

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio, caminando por los de la secundaria como si éstos les pertenecieran. Era lo que cualquier chico o chica podría desear, popular, una rubia hermosa, inteligente y talentosa. Ella en cambio no era popular, y aunque fuera inteligente y talentosa, no se consideraba hermosa, al menos no tanto como lo era ella. No se dio cuenta de como ocurrió, pero un tiempo después esos ojos avellanas que miraban a todos con superioridad se fijaron en ella y su mundo cambio por completo.

Y con el pasar del tiempo el avellana y el chocolate se unieron para ser uno solo.

Crearon metas juntas, sueños que deseaban cumplir junto a la otra, e incluso llegaron a cumplir la mayoría. Salieron de su pueblo y fueron a la gran manzana a cumplir sus sueños. Tuvieron varios tropiezos en el camino pero siempre se tuvieron para guiarse mutuamente y ayudarse a levantar si alguna caía. El resto no importaba porque se tenían la una a la otra y para ellas eso era suficiente.

Pero todo cambio con un accidente, un accidente que hizo fallar un corazón e hizo que ambas se debilitaran. Ella la estuvo esperando, como todos los días, para almorzar en su restaurante favorito. La esperó durante minutos que se convirtieron horas, no le contestó las llamadas ni los mensajes, se preocupó mucho pero aun así siguió esperándola, la esperó hasta que una llamada entró a su teléfono dándole una mala noticia. Fue una completa pesadilla pensar que la perdería, pero eso no ocurrió, la vio días después abrir los ojos, esos ojos avellanas que tanto la enamoraban. Esos ojos le transmitieron tranquilidad, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos hasta descubrir lo débil que estaba su corazón y el peligro que corría.

Un trasplante.

Muchos creyeron que era imposible pero funcionó y ellas salieron adelante, ella ayudó al amor de su vida a salir a adelante. La recuperación no fue sencilla pero siempre estuvo allí para ella. El amor que se tenían pudo con cualquier cosa, o al menos eso creyeron.

 _"Si este corazón sigue latiendo, es solo por ti, Rach."_

Ambas supieron que las cosas nunca serían iguales y, por mucho que lo intentaron, no las fueron.

 _"Siempre te voy a querer. Hasta que este corazón deje de latir."_

A pesar de que todo era diferente, ellas siguieron juntas y amándose como nunca, porque ellas sabían que algún día eso podría cambiar.

Y así pasaron un par de años.

Hasta que ese corazón comenzó a fallar.

Con el tiempo las visitas a la sala de emergencia se hicieron frecuentes, cada día había más medicación y el miedo poco a poco se iba apoderando de ellas. Su cuerpo estaba rechazando el corazón.

Una tenía miedo de perderla, la otra solo tenía miedo a dejarla.

 _"Nunca te voy a dejar. Recuerda que prometimos envejecer juntas."_

No tenían muchas opciones, solo una y era la más arriesgada. Su corazón cada día se iba debilitando un poco más y si no hacían algo éste podría dejar de funcionar, pero si lo hacían entonces las posibilidades de vivir eran mínimas.

Un nuevo trasplante.

Al final ella aceptó hacerlo, tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que todo saliera bien, tenía que intentarlo, intentarlo por ellas.

 _"- ¿Estás segura de esto? - Preguntó Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Tenemos que intentarlo."_

Pero antes había otro sueño por cumplir.

Todavía recordaba como ese día se inclinó frente a ella y abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, aun recuerda ver esas lágrimas caer por el suave rostro de su novia y como sus temblorosos labios se abrieron para susurrar un suave "Sí"

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** Preguntó su amigo sentándose a su lado y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 **\- Hoy es el día.**

 **\- Todo saldrá bien -** La abrazó por los hombros.

 **\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -** Lo miró.

 **\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde -** Ella suspiró.

 **\- Tengo tanto miedo, Kurt -** Bajó la mirada llorando y él solo pudo abrazarla hasta que se tranquilizara.

 **\- Ven, vamos -** La ayudó a levantarse luego de unos minutos.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo de aquel hospital hacia la habitación. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca y suspiró antes de abrir y entrar. Todos estaban allí, sus padres lloraban junto a los padres de su novia, no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza pero tampoco quiso averiguarlo, ya tenía suficiente con lo que ella misma sentía. Sus amigos tenían esa sonrisa en sus rostros tratando de darle tranquilidad pero ninguno lo logró, solo lo logró la enorme sonrisa y cara de enamorada de la persona que estaba en medio de la habitación sobre una camilla. Que a pesar de lo enferma que lucía, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

 **\- Estás hermosa -** Dijo la rubia con voz débil pero también con una mirada de enamorada mientras veía a la chica vestida de blanco junto a la puerta.

 **\- Tú también lo estás -** Le respondió pero la chica en la camilla tan solo negó. Estaba vestida con ropa de hospital.

Ella se acercó a la camilla, se colocó al lado derecho y la ayudó a sentarse, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, una diferente a la otra pero sonrisa al fin. Vieron al hombre frente a la camilla y ambas asintieron.

 **\- Estamos aquí reunidos...**

No dejaban de mirarse, sus ojos estaban clavados en la otra, avellana y chocolate se unieron como siempre lo hicieron, las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros pero a ninguna les importó, la voz de aquel hombre y la presencia de los demás se volvieron lejanas hasta casi desaparecer, solo eran ellas. Tenían muchos recuerdos en su mente, la primera vez que se hablaron, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer "Te amo". Recuerdos que iban a vivir en ellas por siempre.

 **\- Rachel Berry -** La llamó haciéndola salir de su burbuja para mirarlo **\- Sus votos -** Indicó con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- Oh, claro, claro -** Dijo un poco despistada y todos rieron.

La chica miró nuevamente a su novia y sonrió bajando a mirada. Sus manos estaban juntas y levantó la mirada cuando la rubia le dejó un suave apretón. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y luego de soltar un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

 **\- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa en mi vida y nunca creí que alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo -** La rubia le sonrió **\- Te he querido, te quiero y te voy a querer siempre, por siempre y para siempre. En lo bueno, en lo malo, en lo bonito y en lo feo, en la salud y en la enfermad. Envejeceremos juntas y siempre recuerda que aunque estemos felices o tristes, o lo que sea, nos seguiremos amando por siempre. El tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, todos estos años, todos esos sueños cumplidos y esas metas alcanzadas ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Quinn Fabray -** Finalizó en un susurro mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de su novia.

Podía escuchar los sollozos a sus espaldas, como se sonaban la nariz, o cualquier cosa, pero sus ojos nunca se separaron de los de su novia. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambas y ninguna hizo nada para evitarlo.

El hombre junto a ellas le indicó silenciosamente a la rubia que comenzara. Ella se aclaró la garganta y se limpió suavemente las lágrimas antes de ver a su novia y comenzar.

 **\- Cada momento que he pasado a tu lado es como un sueño que de alguna manera de hizo realidad -** Suspiró **\- Eres el amor de mi vida, Rachel. Y a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado nunca hemos dejado de amarnos y sé que seguiremos haciéndolo. Yo te amaré por siempre y para siempre. Por favor recuérdalo incluso cuando ya no este aquí. Si algo me ocurre tienes que ser feliz, amor** \- Rachel negó mientras lloraba - **No importa lo que ocurra hoy o mañana o que nos tenga preparado el destino, aquí hoy y ahora te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en la vida, y para mi es un honor que tú también me quieras. Siempre te amaré, nunca tengas dudas de eso -** Le sonrió **\- Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Rachel Berry -** Finalizó colocándole en anillo.

El silencio inundo la habitación mientras ellas no dejaban de mirarse y se sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **\- Rachel Berry, ¿acepta a Quinn Fabray como su esposa?**

 **\- Claro que sí -** Asintió y la rubia sonrió.

 **\- Quinn Fabray, ac…**

 **\- Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí -** Lo interrumpió haciendo reír a todos.

 **\- Por el poder que me otorga el estado de New York, las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Pueden besarse -** Les sonrió dando un paso hacia atrás.

Rachel lentamente se acercó a su novia y unieron sus labios en un suave beso. Se habían besado antes, miles de veces, pero este beso era diferente. Era un beso que sellaba un pacto y una promesa, una promesa de amor que duraría por siempre.

Ambas chicas pronto se vieron rodeadas de sus amigos y padres mientras lloraban y reían. Partieron un pequeño pastel que se arreglaron de meter a la habitación y compartieron una pequeña merienda de emparedados y bebidas, menos Quinn que no podía comer. Todos hablaban entre ellos mientras que Rachel estaba acostada junto a su ahora esposa en la camilla. La morena la miraba fijamente y una solitaria lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

 **\- No llores, por favor -** Le pidió Quinn mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

 **\- Te amo -** Dijo ella mirándola a los ojos mientras evitaba llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

 **\- Yo también te amo -** Se inclinó para besarla.

Media hora después la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a un par de doctores y unos enfermeros.

 **\- Es hora -** Dijo uno de los doctores colocándose a un lado de la camilla. Rachel se aferró a su novia con fuerza, mirando a sus padres, a sus amigos, a los doctores y por ultimo a su esposa. Ella internamente estaba suplicando por unos minutos o tal vez un día más.

 **\- Hey, cariño -** Le dijo Quinn separándose un poco **\- Está bien -** La morena negó **\- Por favor -** Tomó la mano de Rachel y le dejó un beso sobre el anillo.

 **\- No me lo quitaré jamás, te lo prometo, Quinn -** Le aseguró tratando de no llorar.

Quinn negó sonriendo y se quitó su propio anillo, debido a que no podía entrar con él al quirófano, y lo dejó en la palma de la mano de su esposa.

 **\- Estaremos aquí cuando todo termine -** Quinn asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Rachel se bajó de la camilla y se despidieron con un beso que la morena quiso alargar lo más que pudo, sacaron a Quinn en otra camilla y todos la siguieron por el pasillo, Rachel caminaba a su lado y sus manos no se separaron hasta que la distancia se volvió inevitable. Quinn como pudo miró hacia atrás, sonriendo tristemente y deseando tan solo unos pocos segundos más junto a ella.

 **\- Nunca olvides que te amo, Rach -** Le dijo antes que las puertas se cerraran.

 **\- También te amo -** Rachel se quedo de pie frente a la puerta y miraba fijamente el cartel que decía "Solo personal autorizado"

Tan solo tardó unos segundos en derrumbarse sobre el suelo y comenzar a llorar. Sintió los brazos de alguien rodearla y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a esos brazos y seguir llorando.

 **\- Dijeron que hay una esperanza -** Dijo Kurt con la voz rota y sin dejar de soltarla. Rachel negó y se hundió en su pecho.

Quinn Fabray murió tres horas después.


End file.
